Chibi Problem
by IceKit
Summary: Rated to be safe. Mainly for pain and suffering in later chapters. Okay. Two girls. Grounded. DVDs. TV. Chibi. Nuff said. You wanna know more? Read it yourself
1. It all began

Ice: Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. My dad took off Microsoft Word. So no Spell Check.

Kaze: That's a lame excuse

Ice: SHUT UP!! It's true. Anyway here's a new story.

                                                    Chibi Problem

            "I'M SO BORED!!!!" yelled a demon girl appearing to be about 13.

            "Shut up Kaze," replied another girl. "It's the middle of the week, we're grounded, and all we have are anime DVDs. So shut up."

            "BUT!! I'M BORED!!!" yelled Kaze.

            Kaze walks over to a TV and puts in a YuYuHakusho DVD. She sits down on the floor and starts to watch it.

            "Which one did you put in?" asked the other girl.

            "Fair Play," replied Kaze. "Why Ice?"

            "I have an idea," said Ice.

            Now Kaze was interested. She paused the DVD and went over and sat next to Ice.

            "What do you have in mind?" asked Kaze.

            Ice replied with three simple words, "Chibi anime characters."

            Kaze's face lit up in excitement. After a couple of seconds her faces turned to a frown.

            "How're we gonna pull it off?" asked Kaze.

            Ice walks over to the TV and enters a code onto the remote and a portal appears on the TV screen. Ice grabs Kaze and drags her over to the TV.

            "Jump in," instructed Ice.

            "Okay," says Kaze right before she goes through the portal.

            Ice soon follows Kaze into the TV into the YuYu Hakusho world.

Battle of Touya Vs. Kurama

            "KURAMA!" yelled Touya as he leaps into the air. "FAREWELL!!!!"

            Before Touya can strike Kurama four teenage girls fall into the middle of the ring, one of them knocking him out of the air. Kaze: and Ice got up and dusted themselves off as did the other two girls. They all looked at each other before laughing at how stupid each person looked animated.

            "Who are you two?" asked Ice after she stopped laughing.

            "I'M KIRA!!" said one of them a bit to loudly.

            "I'm sorry for the moron," said the other one. "I'm Liz. Who are you?"

            "Ice" "Kaze"

            "IT APPEARS AS THOUGH FOUR HUMANS HAVE ENTERED THE ARENA!!" Yelled Koto.

            "I'M NOT HUMAN!!!!!" Yelled Kaze and Kira.

            They both looked at each other and started pulling on each others faces. Both Liz and Ice had sweat drops running down the back of their heads.

            "Would you four kindly leave the arena?" asked Kurama.

            "What if we were to say no?" asked Ice.

            "Then we'd have to remove you by force." said Touya.

            Ice then brought a bag out from her back pocket. She opened it up and brought out a handful of powder. She blew it all across the stadium as Kira, Liz, and Kaze put on gas masks. Suddenly a flash could be seen throughout the stadium. When it disappeared both Touya and Kurama were chibi. As were both of the teams rooting on their fighters. Ice took a look at her work.

            'Worked out better then I thought,' Ice thought. 'WOW! I can think!'

            Kaze was walking over to the chibi version of Team Masho as Liz and Kira were heading over to chibi Team Urameshi. They each grabbed some of the people from their respective teams and went back to the middle of the arena where Ice was holding a chibi Touya and a chibi Kurama. Kaze was holding a chibi Jin. Liz was carrying a chibi Hiei and Kira was carrying a chibi Yusuke.

            "Shall we go to my house?" suggested Ice.

            "Sure," replied Liz. "Let's go."

            And with that the four girls and the chibi's disappeared.

Ice: HAHA!! I'M ENDING IT HERE!! If you wanna know what happens review. I'll probably have it typed up before you review but I won't post it until I get a whole 5 reviews.

Kaze: Wow. Five reviews.

Ice: (Hits Kaze)

Kaze: OW!

Ice: REVIEW BEFORE I STEAL YOUR SOUL!!!!!!!!


	2. Ice Cream and a Little Problem

Ice: HELLO! WELCOME BACK TO CHIBI PROBLEM!!

Kaze: We're sorry that we can't respond to each one of our wonderful reviews separately but while writing this we have no Internet access.

Ice: We're stuck in the basement.

Kaze: Well anyway. We'd just like to thank all of the wonderful people who were kind enough to review.

Ice: And the ones who didn't review. I'll find you and GUT YOU LIKE A PIG!!

Kaze: Right. Well, here's the chapter.

HERE IT IS!!! HAPPY NOW!?!?!?!

Chibi Problem

"Well," said Ice. "Now that we have the chibi's what're we gonna do?"

"ICE CREAM!!!" yelled chibi Hiei. "I WANT ICE CREAM!!!!"

"Um......okay. That all right with the rest of you guys?" asked Kaze.

The others agreed. They all left the house careful not to make a sound seeing as how Ice and Kaze were still grounded.

"Where do we go?" asked Liz. "Where's the Ice cream stand?"

"Stand?" asked Ice. "That's no fun. We're running after the truck!"

"I LOVE THIS PART!!!" yelled Hiei trying to run away.

"Not so fast." said Kira grabbing Hiei.

"No fair." said Hiei as Kira picked him up.

It was that time that the truck decided to drive by. All the chibi's heads shot up as they ran after it. Before the teens knew what was happening the chibi's except Touya ran off.

"WAIT UP!!!!" yelled Ice running after the chibi's.

"SOMEBODY STOP THOSE KIDS!!!!!!" yelled Liz.

"I WANT SOME ICE CREAM!!!!!" yelled Kira.

"ME TOO!!!!!!!" yelled Kaze.

All the people outside on the street stopped and stared at the four teens chasing after four kids who were trying to catch the ice cream truck. The Ice cream truck stopped. First Hiei ran into it, then Jin, then Kurama, then Yusuke, then Ice, then Liz, then Kira, and finally Kaze. The dude driving the truck stuck his head out the window looking towards the front trying to see what he'd hit. Hiei recovered and attacked the dude. The guy driving started yelling in fear. Hey. It's not every day you have a gothic three year old attached to your head.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!!!!" yelled the dude driving.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!!!!!" yelled Hiei.

"Whatcha doin' Hiei?" asked Jin who'd gotten up and floated over.

"Getting ice cream. But he won't give it to me." said Hiei pointing at the driver.

The others had recovered and Ice walked over to the traumatized driver. She started peeling Hiei off of the dude's head. She ordered Ice Cream and went back over to the others. She took a head count. Hiei.......Yusuke.......Liz......Kaze.......Kira.........Kurama........Jin. Where was Touya?

"We lost Touya!" yelled Ice.

"WE WHAT!?!" yelled Kaze.

"Then where is he?" asked Liz.

"He must not have run after the truck. I think we forgot him." said Kira.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" yelled Ice carrying a chibi Hiei and chibi Jin.

The others ran after her with Kaze carrying Yusuke and Liz carrying Kurama. They made it back to where they were when the truck went by but Touya was nowhere to be seen. The four teens panicked. They ran back to Ice's house to make a plan.

I Fin I

Ice: To be continued. What'll happen? You'll find out if you review.

Kaze: YOU MUST REVIEW!!! Or you don't get to read more and find out what happened to Touya.

Ice: Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
